nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dubnitz
Dubnitz (IPA: /'dʌbnɪts/; Oceana: /'dybnits/; Polish: Dubnice) is a Lovian hamlet in the state of Oceana, in the North Coast district. Dubnitz is located on the main road between East Hills and Hurbanova and has a gas station. It is larger than Orwnitz. A well-known attraction in Dubnitz is the Deer Garden Temple, which was moved from Newport in early 2015. History In the nineteenth century, when Oceana was still called Collinia, the hamlet was also known as Laurenceton in English. At the time, it was one of the most populous settlements of Oceana. In 1894, at its peak, the settlement had over 450 inhabitants. The area was rich in several minerals, including obsidians, gold, and diamonds. However, by the 1890's, most of the mining places were exhausted, and the inhabitants shifted over to small-scale coal mining and agriculture. When larger coal areas were found in the Emerald Highlands, many of Dubnitz's inhabitants moved to a new hamlet called East Hills, which also took over Dubnitz's administrative functions in the region. By 1900, Dubnitz's population had declined to less than 200, reaching a record lowth of 120 in 1956. Thereafter, policies were mainly set up for agriculture, and the hamlet started to grow again, albeit very slowly. Dubnitz was the center of national attention on 27 May 2014, during the Burenian invasion of Lovia when the Sylvanian Militia performed a strategic withdrawal from Hurbanova after the separatist attack. The Sylvanian force to the north of Hurbanova temporarily occupied Dubnitz, the commander then ordered the shooting of all those there who professed to be Oceana leading in the deaths of 19 people. The force then disappeared and stopped contact with the Sylvanian Government. Eventually, the militia was taken in. To remember the Dubnitz Disaster, a monument will be erected, funded by Oos Wes Ilava. Demographics Of the 198 inhabitants of the North Coast district, 156 live in Dubnitz. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Dubnitz was 156 white (100%); ethnically there were 87 Poles (55,8%), 30 Oceana (19,2%), 18 Slovaks (11,5%), 9 Romanians (5,8%), 7 Lovians (4,5%), and 5 Limburgish people (3,2%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 87 English (55,8%), 29 Polish (18,6%), 14 Oceana (9%), 12 Slovak (7,7%), 9 Romanian (5,8%), and 5 Limburgish (3,2%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 125 Roman Catholic (80,1%), 9 Romanian Orthodox (5,8%), 4 United Protestant (2,6%) and 18 with no religious affiliation (11,5%). Environment Dubnitz is located near That Heye, in the Duenn Forests. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 40 meters high. Of the 422 functioning registrated buildings in Dubnitz, 75 have a residential designation, 204 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 29 have a religious designation, 38 are shops or services buildings, 17 are governmental buildings, and 59 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Dubnitz are employed in forestry or the agricultural sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 114 (70,4%), of which 34 have no registrated jobs (29,8%) and 7 are unemployed (6,1%). Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Dubnitz is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 10: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 11: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers). The following bus stops lie within Dubnitz's zone of habitation: Done, Dubnitz Churchyard, Dubnitz South Road, Glenn Road, and Kollweck. References and notes Category:Hamlet Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:Current hamlet Category:Hamlet in Oceana